Not forgotten
by aussie girl1990
Summary: He remembered seeing her for the very first time on the platform and he was love struck. To him she was an angel, a giver of light in those dark times and even though he was only 11 he knew he wanted to marry her. little Lily James one shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

He remembered seeing her for the very first time on the platform and he was love struck. To him she was an angel, a giver of light in those dark times and even though he was only 11 he knew he wanted to marry her.

In their first year he would always look for the brown headed beauty that had the brightest hazel eyes he had ever seen. He would sit by her in class and keep a seat for her in the great all if she was late. He'd help her with her homework and bring her hot chocolate if it was a cold night.

In their second year he'd carry her books and offer her candy hearts with the words 'Be Mine' and 'I Love You' engraved on them. He put up with the teasing from his friends because he knew he loved her. It was around this time he noticed he wasn't the only one who was in love, James Potter a good friend was falling for a muggle born girl called Lily Evans a friend of Alice's.

In their third year he kissed her, it was wet and sloppy but it was their first and too him it was like he saw stars, fireworks and super novas all at once and he would never forget about it. He watched as James tried to get lily to go out with him and he tried to tell him what she thought of him but James believed she liked him underneath, everyone but lily could see that.

In their forth year they went to the Yule ball together and he remembered the dress she had worn, it went to the knees, it was a pale blue halter neck dress and at the age of 14 she had grown nicely into everything he had ever wanted. He also remembered the dress Lily had worn; it dropped just above the floor and was a pastel purple that went beautifully with her dark red hair and green eyes, jams was rather upset that she went with Lucius Malfoy.

In their fifth year they started to date, everyone had known it was coming, in fact people had wondered why they didn't date before. The answer was simple, Frank wanted money to buy her pretty things and during the summer he had worked hard to save up money fro their dates. But as it happened she liked to pay for her own things. Lily, at that time, at started to warm up to James, but that didn't stop her from yelling at him and denying her feeling.

In their sixth year they both wanted to fight the death eaters and so chose to become Auror's and fight and get paid at the same time. And so they took their classes that would help them on their way to greatness. He took her home during the Christmas holidays and to his relief his mother took to her almost right away. She told him that that girl would make a wonderful mother and wife, but he already knew that. On one of their dates they saw James corner Lily and kiss her and within a few seconds she was kissing him back, he lost 5 gallons that day to Alice, but it didn't stop Lily from yelling at him in public, but Frank and Alice knew better.

In their seventh year it didn't shock them when Lily agreed to go out with James, in fact half the school had bets on what week or month they would go out, by that year the war was getting closer and more students were getting scared. In didn't hit home until they were out in the village when the death eaters attacked and Alice was hit, that day was the worse day in his life. He remembered the way the fear gripped him and he couldn't breathe as she laid on the ground pale and not breathing with blood pouring out the back of her head. He stayed with her all night and day until she woke up groggy and a little scared, he didn't know until later that Lily Evans was also hit and had to go to St Mungos to be looked after. He remembered seeing James as though someone had ripped out his heart and threw it in a blender. The girls were ok though, then again he knew they would be.

When they were 25 and they were on a job he asked her to marry him. He wanted to do some place nice but he already had the ring and right at that moment they were meant to be in Italy, but they had gotten called back in. She said yes just seconds after they managed to round up the remaining death eaters in the house. It had taken months to finish planning the wedding, but when they did he had wished that time would stop for him.

She came down the aisle in a white dress that fell to the floor, the top part was a bodice covered in silvery white beads and the sleeves were long and flowy like the wind. Her hair was done up in what he could only describe as a halo with flowers in it, her lips were a light pink and her eyes were big and doe like, those were the eyes he had fallen in love with.

When they were 26 they rushed to the hospital, he in a panic and she in pain, finally their son was going to come into the world and he was going to be there for it. The had thought about names and it had taken them 6months to find one they liked, Neville. 34 hours it had taken and he was there for each and ever second, after their child was born Frank felt like his life was complete. They wanted to keep his wife in the hospital for a few days and when asked why they told him it was something for first time mothers. Walking down the hall he bumped into James, they both got a coffee and joked about the anger of pregnant women. He too had a son and named him Harry. His wife was also staying in hospital but unlike him James didn't ask why. Everything in his life was falling into place.

When they were 27 that's when it went wrong, they left Neville with his mother and Alice and Frank had to go on a job. It said there were only Bellatrix and her husband, but there was more. He remembers the screams from his wife more than the pain he was feeling, her pleas, sobs and begs to make it stop.

He remembers the last time his son came to visit, that his wife gave him another gum wrapper, he also remembers the last time Lucius Malfoy came and told the healers to give him another dose of a potion. It keeps him and his wife in the state they are in. but one day they will forget to give it to them and they will rise to fight and be with their son once more.

The End

Jessica


End file.
